El caso del Omiai del Oeste
by melgamonster
Summary: Escuchó a escondidas a sus padres de que tenían planeado un matrimonio para ella, lo que hizo que terminara con su novio y mejor amigo de su infancia. Dos años después de eso conocerá a quienes sus padres escogieron para ella ¿Qué pasará en esa reunión?


**EL CASO DEL OMIAI DEL OESTE**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Debemos terminar —le dijo a quien fue su mejor amigo de la infancia y pareja desde hace apenas un año.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sorprendido, él realmente había tomado bastante dificultades para lograr que ella fuera su pareja, buscando el mejor lugar para pedírselo —. Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Eso quería que fuera, porque no encontraba una explicación o una deducción lógica detrás de esa frase.

—No, es en serio. —Decir esas palabras le dolía también a ella, pues desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo siempre deseo estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

—¿Por qué? —La tomó de los hombros con brusquedad, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Me dijeron que desde que era niña planearon un matrimonio por compromiso para mí —explicó sin tapujo alguno.

—¿Entonces...

—No podemos seguir, te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero lastimarte para cuando esa fecha llegue, además de que me iré a Tokio para estudiar la un verdad. —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y ella no estaba haciendo nada por contenerlas.

—Está bien —aceptó con desgano mientras con una mano se encargaba de limpiar las gotas de agua salina que recorrían el rostro de su amada —. Pero prométeme una cosa.

—¿Qué? —Lo vio directamente a los ojos y encontró la fuerza suficiente para dejar de llorar, pues él se mostraba impasible.

—Después de diez años que lleves de matrimonio te buscaré y entonces te divorciaras y te casarás conmigo.

—Pero... —La idea que le venía a la mente le dolía más que llevar a cabo su boda planeada —. ¿Si te enamoras de alguien más?

—Tonta, eres la única mujer que amo —La besó con intensidad para después marcharse con una sonrisa.

—Heiji —gritó al momento que él se iba pero no la escuchó —. Heiji —. Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez sí le hizo caso y camino hacia su dirección —. Heiji que bueno... —No pudo terminar su oración porque el joven moreno traía a su lado a una hermosa mujer.

—Kazuha te presento a mi esposa —dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer de alado.

—Pero Heiji... —Cayó de rodillas y ahora su llanto se intensificaban —. Heiji...

—Kazuha chan, Kazuha chan —Una voz le hablaba, pero ella seguía intentando frenar a Heiji —. Kazuha chan. —Su llamado se hizo más fuerte y finalmente reaccionó.

—Ran chan —reconoció a la mujer frente a ella.

—Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla —dijo mientras se apartaba de la cama para darle el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar —. Además de que te estabas quedando dormida, para hoy al medio día tienes tu boleto a Osaka, ¿no? Iré preparando el desayuno —comentó mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa.

—Solamente era un sueño —murmuro desganada.

Hacía dos años que terminó a su novio cuando escuchó a escondidas una conversación de sus padres donde hablaban de un matrimonio por compromiso para ella y el año pasado se lo confirmaron. Así que hoy volvía a Osaka meramente para conocer a su prometido.

Le faltaba un año para terminar su estancia en la universidad así que sus padres decidieron que durante ese año se intentara llevar bien con su futuro marido para casarse después de graduarse.

Aun con el pijama puesto salió de la habitación que compartía con Ran Mouri, ella y su padre se encargaron de recibirla, ya que el pequeño inquilino que tenían se marchó unos meses antes de que ella llegara. Veía a Ran felizmente preparando el desayuno, usualmente se turnaban para hacerlo, era una de las formas de devolverle el favor que los Mouri le estaban haciendo.

—Kazuha chan, Shinichi y yo te iremos a dejar a la estación del tren —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Ran chan —respondió intentando corresponderle la sonrisa, su sueño y lo que hoy tenía que hacer no le ayudaba a tener un buen ánimo.

Realmente le envidiaba, ella estuvo esperando a Kudou sin importar que y hoy la vida le recompensaba teniéndolo siempre a su lado, realmente le envidiaba porque se podía casar con quien ella quisiera sin que sus padres se lo impongan, odiaba lo tradicional que era su familia.

Desayuno con una lentitud, estaba desganada física y mentalmente y su compañera de cuarto y amiga no la apuraba simplemente le acompañaba.

—Kazuha chan, espero te diviertas en Osaka, si ya no quieres seguir allá te puedes regresar y nos divertimos aquí. —Ella no encontraba las palabras para animar a su amiga, sabia de la situación en la que estaba pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso pues ella siempre fue libre de escoger a su compañero de vida.

—Gracias Ran chan. —Dejó los palillos y se lanzó a su regazo, a llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratara —. No estoy lista para eso, pero debo dar lo mejor de mí —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Eres realmente muy fuerte Kazuha chan —dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello —. Yo no podría hacer algo como lo que tú estas haciendo.

—Lo hago porque se lo prometí a él, así que mi fortaleza viene de él.

—Tal vez tengas la oportunidad de encontrártelo.

—Ojala, desde que terminé con él nunca más lo he vuelto a ver e inclusive he ido a su casa y no está. Me dicen que anda en un caso.

—Esos casos, los detectives solo tienen cabeza para ellos.

—Y también para las personas que amamos —dijo una voz tras la puerta.

—Shinichi —le reprendió cuando salió a recibirlo.

—Lo siento no era mi intensión escuchar, apenas iba llegando cuando escuché lo que dijiste.

—Está bien —Lo dejo pasar.

—Hola Touyama —saludó a la otra habitante de la residencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta ella salió corriendo a su cuarto —¿Esta bien? —cuestionó a su mejor amiga y novia.

—Sí, solamente que verte aquí le ha de haber recordado que se le hace tarde para tomar el tren —explicó.

—Bueno, hay que esperarla.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que el detective del Este mantenía buena comunicación con el detective del Oeste, así que no podía dejarse ver en esa forma y peor que Heiji se enterara, agradeció que haya dejado sus maletas preparadas desde la noche anterior así no perdería más tiempo del que ya perdió debido a su lentitud al comer.

—Nos vemos en un mes Kazuha chan. —El abrazo de despedida de amigas, duró más de lo habitual pero si apenas si fue lo necesario para calmar el agitado corazón de la chica de coleta.

—Gracias Ran chan, hasta luego Kudou kun —se despidió al momento que tomaba sus cosas —, nos vemos en un mes. —Se despidió moviendo su mano y se encamino al andén donde tomaría su tren.

Les dedicó una última mirada a su pareja de amigos y los vio profesándose su amor, como era costumbre que lo hacían cuando ella no estaba cerca, esos dos años sin Heiji le estaban costando, pero solamente era el inicio, pues le prometió que diez años después de su boda la buscaría, así que solamente le restaban unos once años de espera.

El tiempo de recorrido era de dos horas y media, lo suficiente rápido para llegar a tiempo a todo lo que debía hacer este día. Llegar a su casa y en la tarde-noche ir a su aclamada reunión.

Sabía que ella podía decidir sobre si casarse después de haber efectuado el omiai*, pero ella esa dispuesta a hacerlo pues era lo que sus padres habían escogido lo mejor para ella.

Llegó a la ciudad que la vio crecer y donde vivió aventuras con quien podía considerar como el amor de su vida y era de lo más doloroso para ella volver, pues había muchos lugares que le recordaban a él.

Fue bien recibida en su hogar, los cariños no le hicieron falta en su bienvenida. Desempacó y pasó el tiempo con ellos poniéndose al día y platicando de su vida en la capital acompañada de su amiga.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó su padre después de verla arreglada, su madre le había ayudado a vestirse con kimono para la ocasión.

—Si, después de todo fueron ustedes lo que escogieron lo mejor para mí —dijo con determinación.

—Pero ni siquiera has leído la información de él —dijo mientras le enseñaba un folder con el sello de la casamentera.

—No es necesario, tengo entendido que es de hijo de un superior tuyo, así que te ves beneficiado por esto. Sólo te aviso que a los diez años de casados me divorciaré —anunció, pero no entendía el porqué de la risa de su padre.

—Bueno, ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando lo veas —comentó con sorna.

—No lo creo. —No sabía de donde sacaba esa determinación, pero ya quería terminar lo más rápido con esto.

—Te ves muy linda hija, realmente no me gustaría tener que entregarte a ese cambambero pero creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Tú no querías llevar a cabo esto? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—Fue idea de vuestras madres —reveló —, ellas fueron quienes vieron lo mejor para ustedes.

El lugar donde llegaron lucia como una tradicional casa japonesa con sus grandes habitaciones y extensos jardines.

—Bienvenidos, ustedes son los Touyama viene para la reunión con la familia…

—Si somos nosotros. —Su madre interrumpió el discurso de la señora que salió a recibirlos. Los tres saludaron con una reverencia.

—Ustedes son los Hattori —Escuchó en una conversación lejana, ¿podía ser que él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella? Aunque realmente no podía tratarse de él, seria demasiada coincidencia.

—Por aquí. —Los guio a través de la construcción a la habitación donde tenían la reservación.

Al llegar a su destino se sentó en su lugar y se desconectó del mundo, mantuvo siempre la mirada baja, escucho la puerta abrirse y tal vez a sus padres reírse pero eso no le importaba, ya iba a conocer a la persona que le arruino los planes de estar con el amor de su vida.

—Bienvenidos —habló su padre para los recién llegados, no entendía el porqué de su risa —. Dejemos que los jóvenes se presenten.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia y su frente tocaba el piso —. Mi nombre es… —Reconocería ese tono de voz sin importar qué, sin importar los años que hayan pasado.

—Kazuha —la nombró sorprendido y ella se perdió en sus ojos azules, seguían como los recordaba.

—Heiji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó al momento que se ponía de pie con una cara de espantado —. ¿Tu omiai también se llevara a cabo aquí?

Los dos pares de padres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, lo que causo que ella se sonrojara de pena y e ira en contra de sus progenitores.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó enojada.

—Yo ya me había resignado a entregarte al cambambero del hijo de Hattori, pero tu madre decía que debía de ser algo tradicional, por eso la vez que nos escuchaste hablando estábamos decidiendo al hacerlo en un omiai.

—Cuando terminaste a Heiji dándole esa explicación se nos ocurrió continuar con eso —explicó la madre de su exnovio.

—Entonces me tuvieron estos dos años así mientras se reían a cuesta de nuestro sufrimiento —estaba enojada pero algo de ella se alegraba, que la persona que hoy se encontraba era el amigo de su infancia de quien estaba enamorada.

—Lo mejor será dejar a los jóvenes solos, para que converse —dijo quien había dado la explicación y los mayores abandonaron la habitación antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en contra.

—Hola Heiji, tiempo sin vernos. —Tenerlo nuevamente frente a ella y luciendo ropa tradicional, se veía tan encantador.

—Hola —respondió. Creía que después de todo él sería el más impactado por la noticia, pues por su curiosidad de escuchar a escondidas, estuvo lejos de él durante bastante tiempo.

—Debo confesar que no tenía idea de esto, me tomó por sorpresa, además de que no creía que ibas a ser tú siempre me imaginaba lo peor, a parte de que no dejabas verte durante estos dos años. —Se acercó lentamente a donde él estaba sentado para ocupar el lugar a su lado.

—¿Cómo querías que te viera? Si tenía en la mente que podías ser mujer de otro hombre. Mi lejanía era para prepararme del futuro que me esperaba sin ti. —Se paró con brusquedad de donde estaba sentado y vio que le dirigía una mirada de odio que nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacérsela.

—Heiji sé que es mi culpa lo que pasó en el pasado —se levantó y fue hacia donde él estaba y lo tomó del hombro —, pero déjame…

—¿Dejarte qué? ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Afuera de la sala se escuchaban los gritos que conformaban la discusión de los jóvenes, pero de repente el ruido dejó de escucharse. La curiosidad le ganó a los miembros de la policía de Osaka y a sus esposas, así que lentamente abrieron la puerta para ver lo que hacían y la escena les sorprendió: se encontraban besándose con gran intensidad.

—Para que lo sepan —dijo mientras soltaba la solapa del kimono de su amada que la había utilizado para unir sus labios con los de ella —, no acepto este omiai porque no estoy interesado en absurdas tradiciones.

—Heiji… —esas palabras le habían dolido, ¿entonces estaba enojado con ella?

—Tendremos citas y nos casaremos como nosotros queramos —exclamó mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amiga de la infancia y tal vez nuevamente novia; y salían de la habitación.

 **FIN**

* * *

(*) **Omiai:** Es una tradición japonesa, malamente traducido al español como matrimonio concertado, pero en sí es la presentación de dos jóvenes con futuros planes de bodas y ya está en ellos si quieren decidir viéndose o no, aunque algunas veces los padres presionen para ser aceptados.


End file.
